The Darker Side of the Princess of Ice
by crusaderspartan
Summary: Weiss has been destroying villages and towns at a whim, but is it really the Heiress we all know? Her struggle has been brought to Beacon. She tries to hide it but can she hide it from the person who knows her best? not a great summary I know, Rated M because of Gore. OOC Weiss at times.
1. Weiss' condition

She sat alone, crying as she tormented her, constantly hurting her, she couldn't stop her, she was under her control and her tormentor knew this very well.

She couldn't stop her this time, she thought she was able but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried she always broke free, consumed her thoughts, her memories and did her bidding. She knew that if she harmed anyone directly related to Weiss she would be caught and Weiss would be killed and that was something she didn't want, she was having far too much fun! This time as Weiss sat alone in her own mind watching helplessly as she burnt the houses to the ground and killed everyone in sight. A young boy ran out of the nearest house and bolted for the gates leading out of the village, her body laughed and twirled her now disfigured and blood stained blade. She cast a glyph and the boy shot backwards towards her, she looked down on him and smiled maliciously, she went to her knees in front of the frightened boy, she looked from his eyes down to his neck, she licked her lips in anticipation and lunged, Weiss closed her eyes as she ripped the boy's throat out and sucked the blood from the wound, leaving the boy choking on the ground as he slowly died she stood up and swung her blade in an arc in front of her sending another wave of black fire towards the remaining villagers and houses as the ran around helplessly, their only exit having been blocked by the figure in black.

Weiss was forced to silently watch as the people were killed, their houses burned and their children captured and have their blood drained. Her teras had long since dried up, now she was watching in silent terror as she brutally killed these innocent people.

When they were all dead and gone, the village razed and every remnant of the village turned to ash, she spoke up.

"Would you like your body back deary, I've had so much fun but I think you need to go home, it is late and we wouldn't want you father getting scared now would we." The voice spoke in her usual childlike voice.

Weiss didn't have a chance to reply however as she woke up with a start in her bed, she looked down and saw she was changed out of her clothes and was in her nightgown.

Her eyes darted to her rapier, Myrtenaster lay beside her bed in it's usual place, devoid of any blood, having been returned to its usual state after she had had her fun. Weiss broke down into tears, how she had gotten into this situation was beyond her, and why she was helpless against it made her feel even worse, that this creature had taken over her body and was using it to mercilessly slaughter these people.

Her father walked in, his face stricken with worry.

"Did you have another bad dream sweety?"

Weiss responded in the only way she was able to... "Yes father. This time was worse than the last." She knew that if she told anybody about what was happening she would kill her and find a new body to posses.

"Don't worry honey, they're only dreams, they can't hurt you." He said as he pulled his crying daughter into a hug, he stood up after what felt like ages. "Breakfast is ready if you want to come downstairs."

"Thank you father." Weiss managed as her father walked out of the room, he was obviously troubled, it didn't help that all of his mining villages were being destroyed by none other than his sweet little daughter.

Weiss stood up and went into her en suite bathroom, she stripped down and climbed into the steaming tub. As soon as she did so the voice spoke up in her head.

"I could kill you right now, drown you as you bathe, it would look like an accident, I heard your mother is expecting, I could just possess your little sister to be, that way your out of the way and I have many years to think of fun ways to kill people.

"P-Please don't!" She doesn't need to go through the same things I did."

"Oh but it was so much FUN to hear you cry and scream as I took over your body for the first time."

Weiss said nothing, instead she listened to her go on and on about how fun it was to kill people and that blood always tasted better when it was from young boys. As the water grew colder the voice began to fade slightly as she trailed off with her own thoughts back into Weiss' mind

She got out of the bath and dried herself off, she went over to the mirror and began to do her make-up.

"Rockin' bod you got their Weiss." She said before laughing making Weiss flinch and wrap her towel back around her and resume the task at hand. She heard her sigh as she covered herself but giggle like a schoolgirl when she dropped her towel to get dressed.

Weiss situated herself at the far end of the extravagant table as she ate her breakfast. Her mother and father looked down the table to where she sat away from them.

"Do you think she knows of the attacks?"

"How could she not Arthur!"

"I know but, how is it she that she could be so downcast about the attacks?"

"I don't know but she hasn't been the same since they began."

"Only time will tell, and besides she is going to be going to Beacon soon, that is sure to keep her mind off the attacks. She will have to focus on her studies and training, by the time the attacker is apprehended she will have forgotten all about it."

"I can hear you both, mother, father, I assure you I am fine I'm just troubled that is all."

"Is it anything that you Weiss to talk about, we will still love you no matter what." Her father said lovingly hoping to get an insight into what has been making his daughter behave so oddly.

I'm going for a walk." She stood up and left the table having an agument in her head with the reason she is so depressed

_'yes go for a walk, that way I can have my fun_''**You will do no such thing, you promised that if I let you do what you did last night you would leave my father alone.'**_ Do I really seem like a girl of my word_ **No but we had an agreement and I know that if it isn't you who kills me then you can't come back. **_I Knew I shouldn't have told you that. _**Pretty flawed plan really.**_Don't test me you little bitch. _**I'm sorry, just please do as you said you would do.**_ No promises babe._ And with a miniac cackle the voice faded to the back of her mind where it would lay dormant until she had spent long enough away before coming back to wreak more havoc on Weiss's father's company.

* * *

_The day Weiss leaves for Beacon._

"Well dear, I hate to see you off so quickly but I can't help it, your mother and I are extremely late for a meeting, it's already started in fact. Promise me you will contact us as soon as you can, alright?"

"Of course I will father, you don't have to worry abut it at all." Weiss replied with a smile as her father drove off, leaving Weiss at the airship docks to leave for Beacon. "Guess my new life starts here." She said to herself as she turned to look at the mountain of luggage her fathers servants were lugging onto the airship. **You think you got enough gear Weiss? looks like you have everything and the kitchen sink.** 'Be quiet you, your the reason I have to take so much stuff with you destroying it every time you take over.' **Not my fault your clothes don't stay together when set on fire** 'That shouldn't even be a consideration for a combat skirt' **You've been getting pretty mouthy little lady, you really want to make me mad** 'Oh please, you know that if you do anything while I'm at Beacon your going to get us both killed so you don't have a hold on me.' **Did you really forget? Unless you kill yourself, I don't die**. 'exactly, if your found out I will just toss myself off the nearest tower. Drastic, I know but that way you can't hurt any more people and my father's company isn't harmed by the news.' **How do you think these things up without me knowing them?** 'You don't know all my thoughts and I intend for it to stay that way.' **We'll see about that.**

Weiss sighed as the demon retreated back into her mind, when would she ever stop and just let her live her life. **"Never"** the voice giggled, having tapped into Weiss' thoughts before leaving again. She turned back to the airship and walked on, without looking back, not seeing the glances she was getting from the other students-to-be, how were also boarding the airship.

**A/N** Well this was an idea I have had for a long time, but never really fleshed out properly, this may run for a few chapters or more, depending on how the feedback is. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think, all feedback is always welcome.

-crusaderspartan-


	2. Demi-Grimm

It has been several weeks since initiation and after several hiccups that involved 'her' nearly taking over I can say that I am worried, whenever I am around Ruby she grows restless and I feel her slowly taking over, it didn't help that I was forced to spend so much time with he during the weekend when we searched for Blake. I can only hope that it is just her wanting to hurt Ruby because she is just a child but I can't think like that. If she ends up hurting Ruby I would never be able to live with myself for letting her take over and hurt someone so innocent again. That's what worries me, I feel as if there is deep rooted hatred towards Ruby, more than the usual hatred that I feel coming from her when I am around people who are basically children. Sometimes I feel the same way towards Yang, but I don't know why and I can't figure it out no matter how hard I try. The most confusing thing is this. I never feel anything bad towards Blake, maybe that's why I was so harsh to her before. I was confused as to why I never felt like mutilating her, dark thoughts I know but I have to learn to deal with them,for my own sake. I hope I can figure out why Blake has never been in my mind when 'she' wants to kill... I have to go now.

-Weiss-

Weiss closed her diary and sighed inwardly. She glanced around slowly from her bed at the rest of her teammates. She stood up quietly and glanced up at Ruby asleep peacefully. That same nagging voice urged her to rip her apart, to mutilate her and leave her bleeding on the ground while she watched.

Shaking the violent thoughts from her head she donned her combat skirt and boots, not bothering to tie her hair up. She grabbed Myrtenaster and slipped out the door silently not waking any of my teammates. Making her way quietly to the edge of Forever Fall for her weekly ritual.

_"I'm upholding my end of the deal, please uphold yours and don't hurt any students or staff, only the Grimm."_

_**"Whatever you say Weiss, This is too much fun for me to ruin anyway!"**_ The voice exclaimed with glee inside her head before taking over.

When the transformation was complete, the demon-Weiss stood straight with the twisted form of Myrtenaster drawn, her hair now long, black and flowing with the wind. The fangs grown in her mouth, forcing it to stay in a sinister smile as her long pointed tongue slipped across them drawing blood that seeped down her throat.

She began to stroll into the forest, casting ice glyphs randomly into the trees, hoping to provoke the resident Grimm that dwelled in the red forest. She heard the distinct sound of an Ursa's roar and headed straight for the origin of the sound. What she found was an Ursa fighting off three Beowolves as it protected its young, fast ferocity setting upon slow brutality. Upon her arrival the Grimm stopped, turning their heads slowly towards her. Suddenly their recent quarrel didn't matter anymore and attacked her without heed for their own safety.

With an evil cackle Weiss swung her blade upwards, casting several fire glyphs in the air infront of her with a barrier glyph behind them all. The Grimm collided with the barrier as they burst into flames, roaring in pain as their skin burned and their blood boiled. The Ursa cubs ran to help their mother but were cut down by Weiss within an instant.

The scent of blood hung in the air as Weiss released the Grimm and dropped their charred corpses to the ground. A much louder roar was heard behind Weiss however. _**"Just what I've been wanting**_" She thought internally as she faced the Ursa Major looming behind her, eyes full of that fury and hate for humanity that the Grimm are known for.

"_**Come on big boy, you know you want to"**_ She taunted as she put her hand on her hip and smirked, her fangs bared at the Grimm.

In response the beast roared and charged straight for her, not being a creature of habit, demon-weiss lept upwards on her airstep glyph before casting a lightening glyph to stun the beast and a gravity glyph to pin it in place. When she landed she strode over to the struggling beast and knelt down in front of it, caressing it's cheek as if it was a depressed family member.

_**"I want you to know that I will enjoy watching you die"**_ She whispered in it's ear before slitting its throat and standing up. She looked at the black blood dripping from her sword and ran her long pointed tongue along the length of it, catching the blood on her tongue and swallowing it with a sick smile as some of it ran down her chin out of the side of her mouth.

She laughed as the Grimm went slack in front of her, the ground drenched black with it's blood. With one last, slow lick of it's slit neck she stood and walked back towards Beacon.

_**"That was fun Weiss, I hope the blood leaves a taste in your mouth when you wake up tomorrow."**_ The demon smirked as Weiss slowly felt drowsier. "Goodnight little girl"

Weiss bolted upright the next morning, panting and trying hard not to wretch at the tase of the Grimm's blood still in her mouth. She hurriedly ran to the bathroom and threw up violently in the toilet. Completely missing the fact that Blake was standing there with a towel held in front of her and her hair a sopping wet mess.

"I'm so sorry." Weiss mumbled when she realized Blake was in the bathroom with her. Naked. She quickly turned back to the toilet and threw up once more, spattering the sides with vomit, Thankfully There was no trace of the Grimm's blood in her mouth as she threw up or she would have had some serious explaining to do.

She was glad however that it was Blake and not Yang or Ruby that was in the bathroom. She doubted she would have been able to hold 'her' in so soon after she was out if those thoughts arose again.

"Are you alright Weiss." Blake asked softly, the towel now wrapped around her body as she knelt on the ground beside the groaning Weiss.

"No Blake, Sorry for barging in on you."

"I don't mind, well I do, but I could hardly have thrown you out with you in the state you are. Do you want me to get the nurse for you?" Weiss panicked, there would be no hiding the demon's Aura should she be inspected for any Aura damage causing her violent sickness.

"No don't I'll be fine. I just need some rest. That's all." Weiss assured her as she shakily got to her feet.

"Look, don't bother going to class today, I'll explain to our teachers what's wrong, you just spend today in bed and I'll come check on you at lunch, I'll make sure yang and Ruby don't try to come in here because they will just end up making so much noise fretting over you that you'll just end up with a headache to boot." Blake assured Weiss as she led her back to her bed with a smile. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the waste bin inside, placing it beside Weiss' bed. "Just in case." Blake said with a smile before getting dressed in the bathroom and rushing out the door, not wanting to be late for class.

-Blake-

As she ran through the corridors she began to worry, Weiss had become increasingly distant over the past few weeks to everyone except Blake, taht was the main reason Blake would make sure that Yang and Ruby wouldn't disturb her.

She had been leaving the dorm late at nate every week since the teams had formed shortly after writing in her diary which was then locked and stored in her bedside table. Out of respect she never read the diary but she had a bad feeling about it. So she followed her the night before. That was why she was still in the shower, she overslept because she was up so late.

She never found Weiss but she did find the mutilated corpses of several Grimm, the Ursa Major looked like it was pinned down, judging by the cracks on the bony plating. And then killed. She would eventually get to the bottom of it but why the beasts were killed so brutally, most likely by Weiss, was beyond her.

She arrived at professor Port's class just as he began the lesson. She took her regular seat beside Yang at the front and attempted to listen to his incessant ramblings about his glory days.

"Blake, where's Weiss? Did you forget to wake her up?" Ruby asked worriedly. Concern for her partner evident even though she was avoiding contact as much as possible with the young reaper.

"She's staying in bed, she's really sick and has a huge headache." Blake added after a slight pause to help her in her mission to deter Yang and Ruby from checking on her.

"Let's check on her at lunch!" Yang exclaimed quietly, as to not disturb Port's ramblings.

"She just wanted peace and quiet really Yang. I'll slip in and out at lunch to see if she's okay, you can come but wait outside, we don't want to make too much noise and make her headache worse do we?" Blake reasoned with the brawler as Port finally began to actually teach something in his lesson.

"Now students, have any of you heard of the Demi-Grimm?" Port asked his class, at once Ruby raised her hand.

"I do sir! They are half Grimm half people. Well they were but they were all wiped out up north where most of them lived." Ruby stated, she seemed well educated on the subject.

"Precisely miss Rose! Just what I expected from the daughter of Summer Rose, one of the leaders of the assault on the Demi-Grimm, her death at the hands of their Queen was tragic. You have my sympathy's" Port said solemnly, to which Ruby nodded her head slowly, showing her thanks to the teacher.

"They weren't always half Grimm though class. Their Queen became obsessed with new methods of killing the Grimm by creating soldiers that were Grimm themselves. These soldiers had hair as Black as the Grimm themselves. Fangs that could tear through flesh as easily as a Beowolf does and an unending thirst for violence and the blood of the Grimm. Quite literally in fact. Many of these soldiers drank the blood of their kills and savoured the taste." Port dragged out an anatomy diagram of one of these soldiers as he spoke and left it in the middle of the room, merely as an example of what they looked like.

"Their Queen was so pleased with their success that she turned herself into one. But rather than make herself into one similar to that of an existing Grimm like she had been doing, she engineered herself into the perfect killer. Normally she was a regular woman that went about her regular business without any of her subjects knowing of her 'condition' but sometimes the Grimm inside her would take over and rather than hunt the Grimm, she would kill people. Occasionally she was seen killing Grimm and drinking their blood but she killed her own subjects mostly. Fed on their corpses and set parts of her city alight. Soon she began to order her soldiers to kill anyone they saw outside the city walls. The lands around that city became so dangerous that nobody would take shipments of food to the city. The regular denizens died slowly due to starvation and their previous protects and only the Demi-Grimm were left to roam free in their kingdom of the north." Blake had enough, why was Port teaching them about something so graphic!

"Sir!" Ruby exclaimed loudly drawing all eyes to her. "Why are you teaching us about these. They are long dead, right?"

"Well I was told by Ozpin to tell you this because. There was been sightings of a Demi-Grimm in Forever fall these past few weeks. Although they haven't ventured towards the school they have been seen. I am sorry to be the bearer of grim news but you must now about this so you are prepared. Should they show up at the school.

Blake suddenly thought to Weiss walking into the forest. 'I have to tell her, to stop her going into the forest at night. I don't know why she- No... it can't be her, she can't be the Demi-Grimm. She just can't!' Yang shook Blake fro, he inner turmoil by tugging on her sleeve.

"Blake, class is over and you were just sitting their wide-eyed at the wall. Are you okay?" Yang asked with concern for her best friend.

"Yeah, just worried about Weiss, that's all." Blake smiled at Yang who grinned back. 'If only you knew, Yang. If only you knew.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the long wait, if you read my other story Adam's redemption. You would know why it's so late. Hope the Demi-Grimm thing didn't sound as cheesy as I think it did. But either way. follow and Fav if you enjoyed and feed back is always welcome. Thanks for reading and until next time.

-crusaderspartan-


End file.
